KEVI(KEVIN AND PURVI) - CID
by ananya 1234
Summary: my first over here..hope ill satisfy u all
1. chapter 1

well this is ananya and I'm a huge fan of cis..purvi in specific n I love kevi as a pair..I have read all the stories over here and they are awesome

The story is about purvi...Shreya and tarika, purvi are best friends but suddenly tarika and Shreya start avoiding purvi. Purvi will not be able to take this and she will get depressed. how does she overcome this problem? of course it's kevi...fullof romance emotions and mystery. I may not concentrate on solving the cases but my story will revolve around all the characters.

It consists of Ishyant too

full of kevi dareya and abhirika.

some situations may sound immature coz this is something I've face in my real life. This is a real story. which consists of the cid team as the characters.

sorry sachvi and rajvi fans..I love kevi alot.

Cast: ACP Pradyuman, Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin, Dushyanth, Kevin, Pankaj and Nikjil, Purvi, Shreya

Forensic exprets: Dr. Saalunkhe and Dr. Taarika

If u like it please do comment.

Healthy critisism is most welcome.

If u have any views a and suggestions then pls do tell me.

I may not be nice when compared to the other awesome stories as this is my first based on KEVI..so pls do guide me

With love

Ananya


	2. chapter 2

hello guys ananya is back with the 1st chapter of this story

before starting in I would thank u all for the immense support and am really really glad u all liked it...thanks for the encouragement and the warm welcome...

thank u cid ki deewani, pari,mansi, sweety, Priya, subhi Singh , saj, kavi fan, ananya bharadwaj, aayushi ff lover, laters baby n Krissy krissane..thanks alot guys...and even the others who have reviewed...thanks alot..love u

well, I would love to be friends with u all..FEEL FREE TO PM ME

well am new to uploading stories here in this website so am a bit confused..how to upload the second chapter for the same story?

well now I updated using a new document in the document manager and then copying it as the second chapter...is there any other way

well my story will be a bit against shreya and taarika..they won't be highlighted in a negative way but Puri will be very much disturbed by them...so pls dont mind taarika and shreya readers...but my story will have a happy ending...I hope u enjoy my story...pls do love and support and have a happy reading

here u go the first chapter in this journey of kevi for u all

 ** _actually my stry will start after an episode..purvi Shreya are kidnapped n then they are resuced by the team...purvi is more hurt than. Shreya n she is more weak_**

both purvi and Shreya come back to the bureau along with Daya Sachin and nikhil

infact purvi was more hurt than Shreya and she is very weak

ACP and the others who were present there help them settle

ACP: Thank God u r fine...ab chalo phata phat first aid Karo aur Ghar jao..

Shreya and purvi: ji sir

ACP: Well I need to leave..chitrole Saab ne bulaya Hai...pata nahi ab kya bolega

everyone nod and he leaves

Shreya is about to go to her desk but she trips and is about to fall..but two giant and darwaza thod hands hold her by her waist and she is prevented from falling

 _well u all know who it is..of course yaar its Daya - the darwaza thod Daya_

 _Everyone rush to her and help her even purvi also starts going towards her but she hits the sharp edge of the table and blood starts dripping from her leg immediately_

 _she writtles in pain_

 _she finds everyone busy in helping Shreya and silently goes back to her desk dragging her legs and bleeding hands and legs_

she again gets up to get the first aid box but then she sees that daya sir has taken it for Shreya

 _well guys i know there will be many boxes and not just one..Meri story Hai Bhai kuch bhi ho saktha Hai_

she silently sits back and waits for her box..after 10mins she starts to leave

she goes to the cellar gets into her car and drives away

 ** _The time when she was ignored and the incidents when Shreya was being taken care of by the entire team run through her mind_**

 ** _a few tears roll down her eyes_**

 ** _and here there is a contradiction between her mind and her heart_**

 ** _mind: well ur jealous of ur best friend...how bad_**

 ** _heart: no I'm not..if that was the case I wouldn't have gone to her when she tripped_**

 ** _mind: no ur jealous_**

 ** _heart: no I'm not..but mujhe sirf bura lag raha Hai ki hum dono ko chot kagi infact mujhe zyada lagi aur sab usi ke paas Hai...I mean it's not that I'm craving for attention but at the same time what happened today wasn't fair_**

 ** _purvi: oh just shut up bothof u and get lost.._**

 ** _both the purvis disappear_**

 ** _purvi: I'm not jealous and neither am I craving for attention...I was never cared by anyone so if they think about me or not usse mujhe koi farak nahi padthaa...that's not a big deal_**

 ** _she starts again and drives away_**

 ** _she reaches her house and slowly drags her foot and then realizes that she forgot her keys and wallet in the bureau itself_**

 ** _purvi: oh shit!! I forgot my keys over there..oh no!! ab kya Karu???_**

 ** _she thinks for a while and then remembers_**

 ** _purvi: usko call karungi he will get it_**

 ** _she calls someone_**

 ** _person: hey jaan_**

 ** _purvi: hey!! actually. I forgot my wallet and keys at the bureau itself so can u bring it for me plss_**

 ** _person: ok done but ek shart_**

 ** _purvi: not again keviinnn!!_**

 ** _yeah he is our hero...my fav n sabka fav Kevin_**

 ** _Kevin: baby only then I'll bring it keys_**

 ** _purvi: ok bolo kya chaahiye_**

 ** _Kevin: kiss_**

 ** _purvi: kyaaa!!!!!!_**

 ** _Kevin: ha ek kiss do aur keys lo_**

 ** _purvi: aaj yaad Hai humaara night out Tha mere Ghar PE..so when u come I'll definitely_**

 ** _Kevin: pakka??_**

 ** _purvi: ha pakka_**

 ** _Kevin: promise??_**

 ** _purvi: ha baba promise..waise where r u did u guys solve it case_**

 ** _Kevin: ha bas v r heading back to the bureau and u called_**

 ** _purvi: tk ab aa bhi jaao tum log_**

 ** _Kevin:. waise ek baat puchu?_**

 ** _purvi: agar Mana bhi Kiya toh tum kaha rukhne wale ho..I've no choice than u say yes...toh bolo_**

 ** _Kevin: ha voh toh Hai..lekin tum batao tujhe kya laga ki Mai samajh nahi paaunga_**

 ** _purvi: kya bol rahe ho?_**

 ** _Kevin: wahi Jo tum chupa rahe ho..I know ur upset..I can understand ur feelings even without u telling me_**

 ** _purvi just holds back her tears_**

 ** _purvi: pls jaldi aao aap log_**

 ** _Kevin: aa rahe Hai hum..we will talk_**

 ** _he ends the call_**

 _well guys I wrote this in bold letters because these lines show Kevin and purvi's relationship and purvi's present situation and confusion_

they go to the bureau

Kevin: sir case solve hogaya

Daya: good guys..keep it up..u did a marvelous job ishitha Pankaj and Kevin Dushyanth ...good going

 _well they are Kevin ishitha pankaj and dushyanth_

 _Dushyanth: thank u sir..._

 _ishitha: Shreya mam aapko kya hogaya_

 _Shreya: actually we got hurt ishitha_

 _Kevin: we?_

 _Shreya: ha sir Mai aur purvi_

 _Kevin immediately gets tensed_

 _Dushyanth: waise purvi kaha hai_

daya: patha nahi...hum log Shreya KE paas the aur pata nahi kab chali gayi...

Kevin looks at Dushyanth and dushyanth looks back at him...then ishitha looks at Pankaj and he stares back at her...

they sign something through their eyes

Kevin: sir usko bhi chot lagi hai

nikhil: usko bahut chot lagi hai sir..ese kaise chali gayi

dushyanth: may be u guys were busy looking after shreya and must have ig..I mean and must have been busy ..that's y she must have left

sachin: what do u mean dushyanth? that v don't care for purvi

Kevin : dushyanth ne esa kab kaha sachin...he just said purvi must have gone away thinking not to disturb u that's it..usme galat kya hai?

the atmosphere gets serious suddenly

shreya: sir mei purvi ko call karthi hu

she rings up purvi

 _there at purvi's house_

 _purvi: arre I forgot that I've a spare keys in my car..that's y Kevin understood that something is wrong...coz he knows that I'll use these spare keys_

 _she gets shreya's call_

 _purvi: yeh kyu call kar rahi hai?? uthau ya nahi?_

 _she hesitantly picks up the call_

 _shreya: hello purvi?_

 _purvi in a kinda cold tone(not rudely)_

 _purvi: ha bolo shreya_

 _shreya: kab chali gayi tu? kisi ko bataya bhi nahi..v were tensed_

 _purvi: well in the lab I called daya sir to inform but he seemed to be least bothered..I mean he was doing ur first aid..in fact everyone was immersed in taking care of u..so that's y i went away..._

 _shreya: oh ok..apna dhyaan rakhna ha..bye_

 _purvi doesn't even replies and cuts the call_

 ** _Back in the bureau_**

shreya: sir voh ghar chali gayi...

daya: batake jaan a chaahiye tha

shreya: sir voh keh rahi thi ki koi uski baat nahi sun rahe the

abhijeet: ese kaise ..

meanwhile Kevin goes to her cabin n gets her keys and wallet

Kevin: sir Purvi ne phn karke bataya ki she forgot her keys n wallet here..so v came for that only ..

ab we will also go sir..shreya tc

abhijeet: ok u guys go...

they leave

meanwhile purvi calls dushyanth

purvi: sir aap kaha ho..actually I fogot that I have a spare key..

dushyanth: iss liye toh Kevin thought that something is wrong ..hum aa rahe he tab tak tum first aid Karo apni

purvi: ha sir tk

dushyanth: thoda waqt toh lagega coz hum khana leke aa rahe hai...Tum bas fresh up hoke first aid Karo

purvi: ha sir tk

she ends the call

 _actually dushyanth and the others r in the car_

Kevin: tumne usko itna kuch bola aur voh kuch nahi karegi..bas couch pe so jaayegi

ishitha: ha sir baat toh aap bilkul theek keh rahe ho..peechle baar bhi esa hi hua tha

pankaj: sir yaha paas mei ek naya food corner aaya hai..wahi se khana leke jaayenge

ishitha: pankaj of course hum haha hi jaayenge kyunki agar nahi gai tum toh patha nahi kya kya karoge

pankaj: thats good

they go towards the food corner

 _meanwhile at purvi's house_

 _she opens the door using the spare key n gets in_

 _purvi: ab jaldi se aid karke fresh up hojaungi..nahi toh patha nahi voh log kya karenge_

she goes up to her room and gets freshen up and them comes down to the living room

purvi: ab jaldi first aid Karungi...

 _she sits on the couch with the first aid box n then she feels very tired and sleepy_

purvi: thodi der keliye so jaaungi..uske baad Karungi first aid

 _she_ _just_ _falls_ _asleep_

 _meanwhile in the bureau_

 _everyone has left n only abhijeet shreya n daya are left_

shreyA: sir aap logon ko nahi lagtha ki purvi kuch ajeeb se behave kar rahi hai

daya: haa shreya even I noticed it..lekin kya?

abhijeet: haa yaar bahut badalgayi gayi hai... kisise baat nahi kar raHi sivaay case ke baare mein...

daya: arre yaar chodo...shreya ab tum apna dhyaan rakho..uske baare mei chodo...chalo drop Karunga mai...

he holds her and takes her

even abhijeet leaves behind them

 _Kevin n the others reach the restaurant_

pankaj: sir Purvi ka fav Manchuria leke jaayenge..aur uske saath aapka fav chilli Chicken then dushyanth sir ka fav schezwan noodles aur ishitha ka fav paneer kebab..

ishitha: aur Pankaj tumhara fav chicken tikka

pnkaj: kya yaar ishitha sirf chicken tikka? uske saath saath hum chicken dum biriyani aur veg fried rice bhi lenge..aur sir uske saath hara bhara khebab aur aloo tikka Lena math bhuliye

Kevin just falls down

pankaj' sir kya hua..theek Hai aap

Kevin: naki bas chauk gaya Tha

pankaj': voh kyun?

dushyanth: arre yeh menu sunega toh dene Wala bhi behosh hojayega

pankaj: sir pls mere khaane ko kuch math kahiye

ishtiha: sir ab khaana lene chale

pankaj: ha chalthe hai

 _after 45 minutes they come out with bags of food and pankaj is having a box full of chicken pakoda in his hands_

 _Kevin: arre ghar jaane tak bhi nahi rukh saktha?_

 _pankaj: sir bhook lagi hai?_

 _ishitha: arree pankaj abhi toh tum chicken lollipops khaaya tha andar_

 _pankaj: arre chodo ...ab chale vaha purvi intezaar kar rahi hogi_

dushyanth: ha chalo chalo..chalthe hai

 _they get into the car and drive towards purvi's house_

 _parallel to that even Daya and Shreya are in the car_

 _Shreya turns on the radio and " **tum hi ho"** plays...they look at each other_

Shreya: sir Ghar jaane ka man nahi Hai..abhijeet sir ko call kijiye na aur Mai taarika ko bulaati hu..kahi khaana khaake Ghar chalenge

Daya: ok wait a sec

 _both of them respectively call abhijeet n taarika n they plan to go to a restaurant n then for a long drive_

 _but both of them don't even think of calling of informing purvi to call them...n this is what purvi feels depressed about..this difference in their behaviour_

 ** _well this is the first chapter..there is not story in this coz it's just an introduction...I've shown purvi's situation n version...a lil bit of purvi n Kevin's bond.._**

 ** _from the next chapter u will get to c the bond Pankaj kevin purvi dushyanth n ishitha share...a fb of how all this began..n something else..which I can't reveal now.._**

 ** _so stay tuned to know more..next episode will be a bang..._**

 ** _with love_**

 ** _ananya_**

 ** _love u all loads_**

 ** _muahhh..._**


	3. Author's Note (AN)

hey guys

I know i just disappeared without any news and Im extremely sorry for that

I am going to continue this story and I just request u all to support me just like u did before

Am extremely sorry again for not updating as I was in my higher secondary school

So please i hope u understand and the next chapter is gonna be up soon

bye

Ananya


	4. Chapter 3

**_Heypeeps...!_**

 ** _Ananya is back and a sincere thanks to u all for this wonderful welcome back!_** ** _Hope you're all having a wonderful summer break..!_** ** _Waise mera vacation nhi he kyunki I've college_**

 ** _Now coming to the story, earlier Daya and Shreya planned a dinner cum long drive with Abhijeet and Taarika whereas Purvi fell asleep on the couch without dressing her wounds and the others are heading towards her home with food for an all nighter._** ** _So here's the continuation for you all...Hope you like it_**

 ** _Purvi's house_** ** _She was asleep on the couch with blood dripping down from her feet_** ** _After some time she wakes up_**

 ** _Purvi's POV:_** Ye log ab tak nahi aaye? Like seriously? Mei toh soke bhi uth gayi lekin ye nhi aaye! Ab toh mujhe fata fath first aid karna hoga nahi toh sabke sab mere class lenge

And immediately she gets up from the couch slowly and starts dressing her wounds. First, she applies Savlon on her toe finger wincing in pain and then wraps it with cotton. Then she cleans up her left hand and applies ointment onto it and dressing it up with cotton finally.

Purvi's POV:

Thank God ye hogaya. Ab jaake jaldi se change kar leti hu

She slowly walks up to her room wimpering

She goes to change

Parallely Daya and Shreya plan out with Abhijeet and Taarika

All of the are in Daya's car

Daya and Shreya are at the front whereas Abhijeet and Taarika are at the back

Taarika: Aap logo ko nhi lagtha ki Purvi kuch ajeeb sa behave karri he

DayA: ha meine bhi notice kiya tha, Infact yeh Kevin, Dushyanth Pankaj aur Ishitha toh bohot protective banre uske baare mei

Shreya: ha sir jaise ki hum uske saath kuch galath karre, aur toh aur Purvi toh mujhe aur Taarika ko ignore karri he..

Abhijeet: Exactly, meine bhi notice kiya, aur toh aur humse door rehri, Patha nhi kya hogya usko

Taarika: Abhijeet kuch toh baat he, I think ek baar hume usse baat karleni chaahiye

Shreya: ha she's right, Infact mujhe lagtha he ki hume kal hi usse poochleni chaahiye

Daya: ha ye theek hoga, lekin abhi bolo ki hum kaha jaayenge dinner karne?

Taarika: yehi paas mei ek hotel he, Blue Ocean, khaana ek dum mast he waha pe, chale?

Abhijeet: ha bhai chalo bhook bhi bohot lagri he

They head towards that hotel

On the other side,

Kevin and others reach Purvi's house

They knock the door

Purvi: Lagtha he ye log aagye...great

she goes and open the door only to find all the 4 standing there with bags of food

Purvi: aree u guys finally came ha...u were taking forever

Ishitha: ha the thing is ye Pankaj na khaane ki maamle mei itna sochtha he...like seriously iski wajah se late hui

Pankaj: are Ishitha, tum hamesha mere khaane se jalthe kyu ho..pheww..

Kevin: yeh sab chodo guys,Purvi tum bolo, theek ho na?

He asks cupping her face

She holds his hands which were on his cheeks and nods as a yes

Purvi: Am fine, and dekho iss baar meine apni first aid kardiya

Dushyant: that's like my good girl

Pankaj: chalo toh ab khana khaate he? Purvi humne tumhara fav food leke aaye, Chinese

Ishitha: ha Pankaj tum tum inke pasand kam aur tumhare pasand ka khana zyaada leke aaye ho

Kevin: are yaar, phirse shuru math ho jao tum log, hamesha jhagadthe rehte ho

Purvi: meine table arrange kardiya, ab chalke khana khaaye? mujhe bohot bhook lagri he!

chalo chalo says Pankaj so excitedly

They sit at the dining table and start dining

Parallelly, after 1hour

Daya, Shreya, Abhijeet and Taarika complete their dinner as planned,

Abhijeet: khana toh bohot accha tha bhai,

Daya: ha boss, mast he

Shreya: sir, hum log kabhi sabke saath aaNa chaahiye,

Taarika: ha ye toh bilkul theek kehri he, bohot din hogya hum sabko baar jaake saath mei, we should plan

Daya: chalo bhai, abhi toh nikalthe he! Icecream khaake ghar jaayenge,

Shreya: thank u so ,much sir, mere liye itna kiya aapne, thank u

Daya: Shreya, isme thank u ki kya baat he? tumhare liye itna toh kar hi sakta hu, btw ur happiness is what matters

Taarika: aww...guys,

they break their eye lock and get shy

Abhijeet: are , y ru embarrassing them ha? dekho meri pyaari bhabhiji kaise laal laal hogyi?

Taarika: Abhijeet, sirf tumhara Bhabhi hi nhi, humara devar ko dekho, poora ka poora ladki ban gya sharma sharma ke

Shreya: Taarika, like seriously? sir aap bhi?

she shies and goes away

Daya: bas karo ab tum dono, kaise embarrass kardiya bechari ko

Taarika: ha ha bechari ! aap log bill pay karke aao, ill go

saying this she leaves

Purvi's house

everbody had their dinner and are on the couch

Purvi is sitting on the couch while kevin is seated in between her legs where as its the same with ishitha and dushyant. Pankaj is digging up the fridge again..!

Ishitha: Pankaj, abhi toh tumne khana khaaya, aur phirse fridge dhoond rhe ho

Pankaj: are Ishitha, hamesha mere piche kyu padthi ho yaar tum, seedha seedha boldo ki tumhe bhi kuch chaahiye

Ishitha: mujhe kuch nhi chaahiye, itna khana khaane ke baad normal insaan ko bhook nhi lagthi he

Pankaj: tumhari kehne ka matlab kya he? mei insaan nhi hu?

Ishitha: ofocurse not Pankaj, tum toh ek donkey ho?

Pankaj: mei donkey hu? toh tum chooha ho

Ishitha: then ur a combination of moneky and donkey both actually

Kevin: guys, guys ladna bandh karo, pleaseeee

Pankaj: sir, isne shuru ki thi

ishitha sticks out her tongue to him

Dushyanth: ishitha, bas karo

she stps

Purvi: guys, I was thinking ki me and kevin should open up about our relationship, what say?

everybody looks at her seriously

Purvi: y u guys staring at me, Kevin if u don't want this, then its fine, I'm not forcing u

K?evin: nhi nhi purvi, its nothing like that, infact am happy ki u took this decision, u know na I wanted you to move on?

Purvi: I know and I'm willing to move on, un logo ki bhoolke, mei aage badna chahthi hu, aap logo ke saath,

Ishitha comes and hugs her and kevin tightly,

Ishitha: aur isme mei aapka saath hu, infact mei toh hamesha aapke saath hu,

Dushyanth comes and hugs them too

Dushyanth: that's a great decision purvi, am with u

Pankaj just falls on them

Pankaj: are meko kaise bhool sakte ho, mere bina hi group hug ha?

Everybody laugh,

Purvi: chalo chalo, mei ek bada sa post daalna chahithi hu. fb pe, not because mei kisiko kuch dikhana chahithi hu but instead mei sabko batana chahthi hu ki mei aap logon se kitna puaar karthi hu,

Kevin: chalo karo toh tum,

Ishitha: dushyanth, I was thinking ki hume bhi karleni chaahiye, what say?

Dushyanth: waise mauka toh accha he,

Pankaj: sir, mei kehtha hu ki aap chaaro ek hi time pe post kijiye ?

Kevin: idea is good, wow Pankaj tumne kabhi toh apna dimaag use kiya,

Everybody laugh while Pankaj sticks out his tongue,

after 5 minutes everyone shows their posts to each othr

Purvi: dekho guys, yeh mera post he

The post has a total of 15 pics, out of which 2 pics are of her's and kevin's - one is a pic in which kevin and purvi have their foreheads together and there was a balloon in between then, the other one was a pic where purvi and kevin were having a lip lock

The remaining ones were pics of all 4 of theirs from their hangouts, get togethers and them partying

 _ **The post goes on like this,**_

 _ **CID officer hu,toh kya? I'm a human being and I'm a girl, just like others even I get hurt if I'm ignored and avoided. The past 2 weeks were so depressing for me, there were infinitely many things which made me sad, depressed and unwanted. There were numerous instances when I thought of ending up my life unable to bear the internal pain, but no, whenever I thought so, of whenever I was broken and thought of leaving everything and everyone behind and go in search of peace, 4 strong people have hold onto me tightly and prevented me from falling into complete darkness. they have given me that support and motivation to live life ignoring those who have hurt me. These 4 people have been my support system, my pillars of strength. A tru friend is someone who notices the pain in your eyes while everyone sees the smile on your lips, and I'm glad I got 4 such people around me. thanks guys for being with me, donno what I would have done without u all.**_

 _ **Btw I'm equally glad ki I got such an understanding and caring person with me- KEVIN - THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! TOGETHER FOREVER**_

 **She tags all 4 of them**

SHE looks at everybody and they hug her immediately getting emotional

Kevin: I love u purvi, I love u so much

Purvi: I love u too,

He pecks on her lips

 ** _DONE FOR NOW,_**

 ** _A SNEEK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:_**

 ** _1\. THE OTHER'S POSTS_**

 ** _2\. EVERYBODY'S REACTION_**

 ** _3\. SOME LOVELY MOMENTS BETWEEN KEVI AND ISHYANTH_**

 ** _UNTIL THEN.,_**

 ** _BYE ALL OF U_**

 ** _LOTS OF LOVE_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, am back again**

 **Hope all of you are having a wonderful summer break...! have fun all of u and ofcourse protect yourselves peoperly from the scorching heat**

 **And here's the next update for u all with lots of love**

Daya, Abhijeet, Taarika and Shreya are in Daya's jeep

Abhijeet: lo Shreya, tumhara ghar aagya,

Shreya: ha sir, thank u so much, bohot maza aaya aaj toh, kal milthe he bye all of u

Taarika: bye shreya, cu tomorrow

Daya: bye shreya, apna dhyaan rkhna, aur kisi bhi cheez ki zaroorath ho tujhe mujhe call kardena

Taarika: ha, ha call call kardena, waise Daya, abhi jaayegi tabhi call karpayegi na?

Abhijeet: ha waise, tum aaj raat uske ghar ruk jaao Daya? uska acche se khyaal rakho

Taarika: ha Abhijeet sahi keh rha he, mauka accha he waisa,

Shreya glares at her while Daya glares at Abhijeet

Shreya: shut up Taarika, mei dekhlungi tumhe

Taarika: mera chodo pehle daya ka dekhlo,

She winks at her

Shreya blushes

Shreya: WTF Taarika, anyways bye

She leaves

After she leaves

Daya: taarika, tumhe koi aur kaam nhi he, hamesha mer peeche pade rehthe ho?

Taarika: kisne bola mujhe koi kaam nhi he, ye bhi toh bohot mushkil he, hena abhijeet?

Abhijeet: ha bhai, ye chidana and all bhi asaan nhi he

Daya: aap log nhi badloge

He sighs

Taarika: ha voh toh he

All of the burst into laughter and leave

Parallelly at Purvi's house

They're busy reading the other's posts

Kevin's goes on like,

 ** _"Dik ki hasrath mere zubaan pe aane lagi_**

 ** _tujhe dekha aur zindagi muskuraane lagi_**

 ** _ye ishq ki intiha thi ya divangi meri_**

 ** _har surath me surath teri nazar aane lagi"_**

 ** _Purvi- u came into my life like an angel, tumse milne ke baad hi mujhe ehsaaas hua ki pyaar kitni khoobsurath cheez hothi he, tumhe dekhne ke baad hi patha chala ki sundartha ka asli matlab kya hotha he, tumse baat karne ke baad hi patha chala ki gaali bhi sunne keliye meethi ho sakthi he, tumhe mehsoos karne ke baad hi patha chala ki "ek insaan ko complete hona" ka kya matlab hotha he, meeting u was one of the beautiful moment of my life aur tumhare saath beetha hua harr ek pal mere dil mei chaap gye..! jaise log bolthe he,_**

 ** _(I tried my hand in shayaari for the first time, and trust me I'm lauging my pants off, patha nhi ye thought kaise aagyi mujhe, warna gaali kaha meethi ho sakthi he bhai, u can comment upon this too)_**

 ** _Ye Ishq He Nhi Asaan, Aag Ka Dariya He Aur Doobke Jaana He, am ready to fce all the criticism, comments and all the difficulties that WE face in this journey of love, I promise to try my level best tomake this a beautiful journey for both of us,_**

 ** _I LOVE U PURVI_**

 ** _Aur baaki jo teen log he, ye toh toh meri zindagi ke sabse imp hisse he, mere dosth,my life , my jaans, in chaar badmasshon ke bina mei apni zindagi ko imagine bhi nhi kar sakta, Lov u all guys_**

 ** _And his 10 pics include, 3 of his and Purvi,s, one was at the beach with Kevin on his knees and next was them kissing each other and the last one was a normal si pic where they had their hands on each other_**

 ** _The remaining were with the others'_**

 ** _Dushyanth: kevin mere path bhi nhi tha ki tu_** shayaari bhi likh saktha he,

Kevin: ese hi try kiya, frankly speaking mujhe bhi nhi patha tha

All of them giggle

Purvi: seriously, thank u so much, It was wonderful

Pankaj: except for that line, ki gaali bhi meethi ho sakthi he sunne keliye

All of them burst into laughter

Ishitha: ye dekho abhi mere post,

 _It goes on like,_

 ** _Hum sabki zindagi mei ek ese insaan hothe he jisko dekhthe hi hum saari problems ko bhool jaate he, we feel like there's nothing in this world that can bother us, unke saath 5 minutes baat karo, u feel utterly utterly peaceful and happy, ishq ek esi cheez he jo mehsoos karne par hi samajh aati he and Dushyanth thank u so much mujhe ye khoobsoorath cheez ko mehsoos karwane keliye, thank u mere zindagi mei aane keliye and usko aur bhi meaningful banane keliye, thank u mujhe itni special feel karane keliye and thank u for everything u ever did for me till now, waise jab bhi mei tumhe dekhthi hu, i thank god for sending u into my life and for making me meet u..! U help me be a better version of myself, u help me face my problems, u r my pillar of strength..! Ourrelationship cant be expressed in words but i can wholeheartedly tll u that I LOVE U..!_**

 ** _Aur baki jo 3 log he iss picture mei,_**

 ** _Purvi: she's like my sister, an elder sister whom i always craved for, she's on of the strongest persons I've ever met_**

 ** _And the remaining 2 boys, are my best friends,_**

 ** _and finally these 4 are my support syystem, my advisors, my well wishers_**

 _She also posts pictures of them_

Dushyanth :Ishitha, tune toh emotional kardiya yaar,

He tightly hugs her, and wipes a few tears that form in his eyes

Kevin: seriously IShu,

everybody hug them

Dushyanth: Dekho ye mera hei

 _It goes on like_

 ** _Am not so good at expressing my feelings and emotions, lekin she's the only person jo mere bina kuch kahe, would understand whats's going on in my heart and in my mind, She so very understanding and she puts up with al my mood swings with infinite patience, Jitni naughty, bubbly dikhthi he utni hi sweet aur caring he and she's my ISHU, MERI ISHU, I LOVE U SO MUCH_**

 ** _Baki jo teen monkeys dikh rhe he, ye log toh mere sabse imp dosth he, i can rely upon them for anything and everything, i can trust them blindly without any hesitations ... LOVE U ALL_**

 _He posts their pics_

 _Pankaj: ab ye toh hogya, ab jaake so jaaye? it's 3AM, Kal beareau bhi jaana he,_

 _Kevin: ha ye shi keh rha he, sone chalthe he, bye guys, good night_

 _Purvi: pankaj tum 3rd room mei sojao, hum log 2 rooms occupy karthe he_

 _They leave_

 _Purvi and Kevin come into their room, as soon as they get in, Kevin closes the door and bolts it up, Purvi who is turning the other way, feels adrenaline rush through her_

 _He slowly walks up towards her and back hugs her, where as she closes her eyes only to feel her heart beat racing up, he nuzzles into her neck and slowly moves towards the bed, finally he smashes their lips and they kiss intensly and later part feeling breathless, he slowly proceeds further and Purvi lets him take the lead, she just follows what he says(wink)_

 _Fast forwarded..._

 _Ishitha and Dushyanth's room:_

 _Ishitha is lying on the bed where as Dushyanth is on top of her, and they are kissing wildly, Dushyanth's shirt buttons are half undone whereas Ishitha is naked covered under the big white quilt, after a few moments, they roll over with now Ishitha on top of Dushyanth, she removes his shirt and he lets her take the lead for a while and after this he takes the lead,_

 _they proceed further, though its not new for them_

 _Fast forwarded..._

 _After sometime, at around 5 AM_

 _Kevin and Purvi's room:_

 _They just relax on the bed and Purvi's face is convered wth a few drops of sweat, Both of the are naked and are covered under the quilt, Kevin has one of his hand around Purvi and the other was around her waist, whereas she cuddled closer into him and they fall asleep_

 _Ishitha and Dushyanth's room:_

 _Dushyanth is in his tracks where as Ishitha is wearing Dushyanth's shirt. He is sleeping with his back facing the ceiling whereas Ishitha's hand is under his head, they're asleep._

 _(mei aur bhi likh sakthi hu, lekin ye story ko saare ages ke log padthe he, so it would'nt be good on my part to spoil those lil kids reading this..so stopped here...)_

 _Next morning,_

 _At the CID beareau,_

 _Shreya comes first, and sees that nobody has'nt arrived_

 _Shreya's POV:_

 _Lagtha he koi nhi aaya, chalo 5 minutes keliye apna FB check karlungi, kaafi wakt hogya he,_

 _She opens her mobile only to stumble across the 4 posts_

 _she opens them and starts reading them_

 _after she reads all of it, she is extremely extremely shocked_

 _Meanwhile Abhijeet who enters just then looks at her_

 _Abhijeet: good morning Shreya,_

 _She does'nt reply as she was in no situation to,_

 _Abhijeet: shreyaa, Good morning_

 _Shreya: ha sir ha good morning,_

 _She wishes him coming out of her trance_

 _Abhijeet: kya sochri ho subah subah? Daya ke baare mei?_

 _Shreya: nhi sir, aap ye dekhiye_

 _She passes his mobile phone to him and he reads all the 4 posts they posted_

 _Abhijeet: my god, itna kuch chal rha tha aur hume patha hi nhi chala?_

 _Shreya: exactly sir, aur isme itni secrecy ki kya baat he? chupane ki kya zaroorath he?_

 _Abhijeet: ha, aur ooperse ye Purvi ka ajeeb behaviour, samajh nhi aara ki kya ho rha he, i mean achaanak ye itni issues kya?_

 _Meanwhile Daya who just comes also seems lost_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, ye dekho..! (Passing him the mobile)_

 _Daya: meine already dekhliya subah, what the hell is happening in the beareau guys? hum toh ek family he, and I don't think ki hum family se itni important baate chupaathe he, I mean zaroorath bhi kya he? Mujhe un chaaro se ye umeed nhi this aur Pankaj bhi?_

 _Shreya: yes sir, meine Purvi se ye umeed nhi ki, not at all_

 _Abhijeet: well in that case, aaj toh in logo se baat toh karna hi padega, let's end this once and for all,_

 _Daya: ha boss, tum sahi kehre ho, hume baat toh karni chaahiye, and I can never frgive Purvi for this_

 _I MADE SUCH LONG 4 POSTS FOR THEM BECAUSE I WANTED TO HIGHLIGHT THEIR UNBREAKABLE BONDING AND FRIENDSHIP OF TRUST AND LOVE_

 ** _That's it for now, guys meine itni mehnat se likhi ye sab kuch, raat ko 3 o clock tak jaag ke, aur aap log thoda toh comment karo usko dhyaan mei rakkhe, I expect good suggestions and reviews from u all only to improve my writing skills, aap log thoda comment karo yaar,_**

 _Bye till the next update,_

 _Ananya_


End file.
